Behind Those Eyes You Hide
by Joz yyh
Summary: HieixKurama. Kurama has vanished and Hiei is determined to find him at any cost. Will our favorite fire demon ever be able to rescue his darling fox before it's too late?
1. I want answers

I do have quite a few HieixKurama fanfics just sitting around waiting to be posted so heres another one. These fics are like when I was on a HieixKurama sugar high I guess you could say.

I know I should be updating my otherfics (believe me I am!), but they need tons of editing.

_REVIEW OR DIE -- REVIEW OR DIE-- REVIEW OR DIE -- REVIEW OR DIE -- REVIEW OR DIE -- REVIEW OR DIE_

* * *

_-thoughts-_

"Speech"

BEHIND THOSE EYES YOU HIDE

By: JozYyh

CHAPTER 1:

I WANT ANSWERS

A dark, clad figure crept through Yusuke's window and landed gracefully on the floor. The assailant kept his movements skillfully silent, careful not to wake the sleeping Urameshi.

--------------

Yusuke cracked open one brown eye, secretly hiding his awareness of his midnight visitor. Yusuke's chest heaved with deep and even intakes of breath, letting the intruder believe he was still asleep.

_-Who has the guts and audacity to sneak in and try and kill me in my sleep! This guy's stupidity is about to earn a free ticket to the Spirit World- _

Oh, yes he was going to blow him through the bedroom wall and right into Botan's lap! Yusuke was determined to keep the element of surprise and suppressed the nagging smile. He couldn't wait to see the look on the goon's face when he turned the tables on him.

--------------

The interloper examined the boy lying in bed, noticing he had all symptoms of a deep sleep. He also conveniently detected a subtle smirk.

_-A good dream Yusuke?-_

Thinking his presence was unknown, the assailant walked closer to Yusuke's bedside.

_-An ideal moment to attack, they were point blank- _

Yusuke shot out of the sheets with his rei-gan pointed directly at the assassin standing next to his rumpled bed. His pointer finger pulsated with an intense blue aura, illuminating the room. He looked to see the look of fear and astonishment plastered on his intruder's face, but to his surprise it was . . .

"What the hell Hiei!"

He snatched his hand back, afraid he would pull the trigger. Yusuke let out an exasperated sigh and watched as the orb's power minimized and dissipated into the air. He slumped back into the ruffled sheets and rubbed his head in annoyance. He glanced over at the digital clock placed on his side table and exhaled again.

_-What is that loner like Hiei doing here? It was four in the morning for god's sake! If anything he would most likely go to Kurama's doorstep-_

Hiei was unphased by the sprit gun's ability to blow his head clean off and stood nonchalantly. He could care less about Yusuke's threats.

"Urameshi, where has Kurama gone?" It was curt and to the point.

Yusuke arched and eyebrow, this was odd. Hiei was trying to keep up his usual impassive attitude intact, but there was no denying the underlying concern hidden somewhere.

"Next time maybe I should just fire at you." Yusuke scoffed as he crossed his arms.

Hiei gave him I'd-like-to-see-you-try snort and replied arrogantly, "You should be grateful that I help keep your skills adequate."

"Slipping through my window isn't exactly how I'd go about it!" Yusuke bellowed in anger.

Hiei looked to the other side of the room. Something was bothering him, and his mind was too troubled to pay any attention to pointless arguments.

"Quit your whining." Hiei commanded.

"You little bastard! First you show up in the middle of the night, and then you insult me. Geez, some friend you are."

Hiei was tying hold in his temper, but some of it was leaking out into his voice.

"Enough games! I need to know where he is!" Hiei spat.

Yusuke muttered curses under his breath and then reluctantly decided to cooperate. It was the only way he was going to get the infuriated demon out of his room and go back to sleep. Yusuke yawned and rubbed his eyes, the very thought of sleep was enough to make him drowsy.

"This is about Kurama right?"

"Yes."

"And that he's disappeared?"

"Correct."

"That's weird I thought he was with you."

Hiei suddenly turned defensive.

"Why would you assume that?"

"You two are usually paired together that's why! Now shut up and let me think!"

That sparked some reaction from Hiei. He growled and tapped his foot resentfully from all the waiting.

Yusuke rubbed his temples trying to remember. It took him a few minutes, but he found some information that was worth sharing.

"Well, a few days ago he left looking for you. I figured when he didn't come back he found you."

Amazingly Hiei retained his frustration and calmed his tone.

"So he has been missing for a few days." Hiei's voice trailed off into the evening nights' air. His worst qualms were becoming real and it made him uneasy to think about it.

_-He's always acts weird when Kurama's involved. Could he . . . no couldn't be.- _

Yusuke watched as Hiei turned his back to him and walked a few paces to stand near the open window.

"Where did he go?"

A pensive pause later and Yusuke answered, "I think he said something about going to Makai."

Hearing that, in a blink of an eye, Hiei was gone.

Yusuke poked his head out through the window and shouted, "You're welcome, you stubborn ass demon!"

His voice echoed far off into the distance, waking a few grumbling neighbors. His uproar was loud enough to wake the whole town. Knowing that Hiei probably couldn't hear him he shut the window and plopped back into bed. Before he drifted back to sleep, Yusuke thought about Hiei's inner feelings. Hiei was always closed off and didn't bestow anyone unworthy of his acknowledgement a second glance. But he seemed to give his friends more leeway.

**Especially Kurama. **

Even though Hiei claimed not to have any attachments to anyone, he definitely didn't hide it well when it came to the red-haired half demon. Hiei did care about the few people he could call 'friend', but he let Kurama touch deeper inside him. Hiei would reveal more of his true feelings to the red-head.

Yusuke smiled to himself, coming to a conclusion.

_-Hiei has feelings for Kurama, plain and simple.-_

Yusuke pulled the sheets up to his head and took one last look at the window before snuggling back into the cozy bed.

Shutting his eyes he quietly whispered, "I hope you find him."

If he didn't have anymore interruptions he may get some sleep tonight.

* * *

Hiei sat perched on a tree branch high above the forest floor, staring down at the grass bed below. He'd been searching for pointless hours over every inch of Makai and still found nothing! He was sure he turned over every possible rock for Kurama to be hiding under, but still came out empty-handed.

_-Where the hell could the fox have gone!-_

Hiei let out a tense sigh.

He didn't even find a trace of Kurama's trademark rosy scent. He wanted greatly to breathe in the floral perfume, his nose always tingling from it.

Hiei's destructive thinking always led to disappointment and uncertainty to rein his mind.

Why would the fox just get up and leave to find him?

Why was it now that Kurama wanted him so?

Why would he mask his ki?

Was this just a cover-up for a bigger plan?

Was the fox's story he told Yusuke only a diversion from his real intension?

He just couldn't figure it out.

One thought still rang clear in his mind and it tore him apart.

If he would have just stayed by Kurama's side, none of this would have happened. If anything were to happen to his fox he was going to blame himself. It was his fault after all; the long-term disappearances Hiei took always complicated things. Whatever Kurama's intensions were, they could have been avoided. Hiei knew that all too well.

He put a hand to his throbbing head in a futile attempt to cease all the guilt and worry. He knew it was of no use, he couldn't get Kurama out of his head.

Wait . . .

A flash of something skimmed across his senses.

He didn't want to believe it at first. There where just too many times he was shot down by failure, too many instances where a clue guided him to a dead end. It just couldn't be Kurama.

But wait . . .

It came again.

A familiar presence was near. It was very faint, a mere whisper on the outskirts of his mind. It felt so reassuring, so similar to the comforting warmth he knew from a certain redhead. He had to follow it, before it was gone again.

* * *

I don't know when I'll be able to have another installment. Thx for Reading and I hope you took the time to review. 


	2. so close by yet so far away

You ppl are lucky to get an update so quick! I love my R&R's! (especially you haylee!)

_**REVIEW OR DIE REVIEW OR DIE REVIEW OR DIE**_

* * *

_-thoughts-_

"Speech"

CHAPTER 2:

SO CLOSE BUT YET SO FAR AWAY

Hiei's feet were moving at a maddening tempo, desperate to keep up with the weak pulse of youki. He was getting closer; he could feel the trivial increase of power. As he honed in, the ki brought him into a dense forest, shrouded with secrets. This place was foreign to his knowledge, but despite that disadvantage, Hiei continued on. The trees were uncannily taller here, the large canopies blocked out the sun, making it difficult to pinpoint where the next branch would be. If the fire demon where to fall, he surly would be knocked unconscious.

The ki was a strong beating rhythm in his senses now. In turn, he slowed his pace, not so frantic about losing the trail anymore.

A few more moments of searching and at last he came to a stone wall. It was buried beneath ancient, overgrown vines that spanned over the entire length. The ki was coming from inside, but there seemed to be no doorway to enter through.

Hiei perceived the questioning delusion closer and tried to see beyond the obvious. His patience paid off. A particular segment of the ivy had a doorway hidden behind it. He suspected many had been fooled by simply overlooking the key difference.

He unsheathed his katana and in one flitting movement, the vines fell to the ground. It took but minimal effort in stripping them down, they held no comparison to Kurama's vicious plants.

_-Someone or something wanted this location to remain a secret. I've never seen this part of the Demon World before.-_

Hiei walked cautiously inside, nothing was going to delay him from Kurama any longer than necessary. He promised himself that.

Hiei looked around and saw that it was a cave. He looked down at his feet to see a small, fragile blossom was blooming. It opened its petals slowly, almost as if it were frightened. A yellow, illuminating light dispersed from its core. Another twinkle of light prompted him to look up quickly. A path of illuminating flowers was created in front of him. Countless numbers of them popped up from the floor, leading further on, littering the ground with their light. At least now he had visibility among the darkness. He followed the path they made for him.

_-I must be stupid; I am practically falling right into the enemies' hands. If this is some kind of trap, I probably going to fall for it. Damn you Kurama, all I care about now is holding you in my arms once again.-_

He shook his head, he was reminiscing about the past again and it was distracting his awareness.

Person was here, close by. Hiei shifted his beady eyes left and right. They settled on distant, shadowy figure up ahead. Hiei's presence didn't affect the being in the least; he/she still stood motionless. The being appeared to be paralyzed, naive, or too dumbly overconfident to respond. As Hiei grew nearer, his eyes widened in silent acknowledgement.

"Kurama." He said under his breath.

Just seeing Kurama within his grasp was enough to wipe his mind clean of all the possible danger hiding under his nose. Hiei dropped his guard and ran, unable to hold himself back. Hiei was close enough to tell that Kurama had taken the form of the Youko; the difference in his normal height was evident.

Something was odd; Hiei could feel an imbalance in Kurama's ki. Somehow it was changing all of a sudden. Hiei shrugged it off as being nothing and didn't worry about it any further. But an inner feeling told him otherwise.

_-Something must be wrong- _

The fire demon finally reached Kurama's side and timidly stopped his advances.

Hiei was paranoid.

He was paranoid that once his hand touched the kitsune's pale shoulder that the fox would disappear.

He was paranoid that the Kurama he saw standing there was just a figment of his imagination.

Instead of chaste, physical contact, he chose to speak.

"Tell me what's going on."

Kurama made no gesture to respond, not even parting his lips to speak. Kurama stayed statue still.

Hiei raised a delicate eyebrow.

_-I know the kitsune can hear me. What's wrong with him?-_

Hiei apprehensively placed a hand on Kurama's firm shoulder and shook it lightly. No reaction, physically or verbally. Hiei's curiousness grew as he walked around to look at the fox right in the eye.

Kurama's eyes where not the fearsome, ruthless golden eyes that Hiei remembered them to be. They had no life no vigor, just vast seas of infinite nothingness. A blank stare consumed the kitsune face, his whole being dead and expressionless.

Disturbed by all of it Hiei asked, "Fox, what happened to you?"

Still Kurama's reply was silence. No signs of a soul, no emotion, no heartless stare, broke through. Hiei frantically hoped his presence would have awakened some of reaction from the notorious youko, but . . .

There was nothing left inside.

Hiei's gut twisted sickeningly. After pointless nights of waiting for the fox to return and searching for days on end, he was rewarded with this . . . this . . . hollow shell.

Hiei's ki started to flare with anger and sheer melancholy.

Kurama's face suddenly shifted, an emerald color flashed through his blank eyes and Hiei could faintly hear an alto whisper. Kurama could recognize the dark youki and finally broke free of the mesmerizing trance.

__

". . .Hiei?" His voice was shaky and scared, like a bird caught in a cage with nowhere to go.

Hiei nearly cried with joy as he put a hand to Kurama's icy check.

"Hai, it's me." He soothed, stroking the skin gently.

"I have no control over my body. . ." his tone progressively worsening, almost to a strangled state. Kurama barely struggled out the last words of his sentence, "I can't break free . . . of my . . . my Youko form."

Kurama lost the fight for control and his ivy eyes turned back into a pale grey. With the few last bits of his will he spoke, "Something here is . . . is trapping me."

Hiei's heart sank back down into the bottomless pit it crept out of. Rage was the only thing guiding him now.

"Whoever did this to you will pay dearly," Hiei vowed.

Kurama's held the reins long enough for a little portion of his body to obey him. Kurama knew the resistance wouldn't last long, soon the Youko would return. The spirit inside him caused an abnormal stalemate and the fragile alliance between the two halves was being disrupted.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. battle with the flower maiden

Yes, I finally updated! A lot of things have been going on lately in my life so I have good reason.

Anyway, this chapter is mainly action and drama so I hope your not too dissappointed.

REVIEW OR DIE: THE CHOICE IS YOURS

* * *

_-thoughts-_

"Speech"

_"Mental speech"_

CHAPTER 3: BATTLE WITH THE FLOWER MAIDEN

Kurama conjectured all of this information on his own, stuck in this sticky predicament so long he had plenty of time to figure out what was going on. The strange thing was that his body would remain immobile, but his senses were still keen.

It was then Kurama felt the shocking presence of a plant's unique ki. Strange, he didn't detect their sensitive touch until now. Perhaps the plant's slumber was rudely interrupted by the unexpected arrival of his fire demon?

Kurama couldn't see, but he knew the mutinous plants were there. Scrutinizing further, Kurama concluded that it was a foreign breed of vegetation. An enemy if you will.

The aura the foliage gave off was rigid, almost surging from anger. It was only a matter of time before they decided to attack. Hiei was completely oblivious to what was happening; he not having that sixth sense Kurama possessed.

He had to do something before Hiei became grade A mulch.

Kurama had no other choice but to compromise with his other half. He couldn't protect Hiei with just his senses, he needed his arms and legs, his body.

_-Youko?-_

_-Yes?-_

_- I have a proposition for you. Save Hiei and I'll give you possession of this body.- _

_- . . . . . . . You have a deal ningen. Go back on your word and I kill him myself.-_

_-Agreed.-_

As soon as the deal had been closed, the Youko felt the spirit of the mortal boy dwindle. Now the Youko was in command, but that power only lasted if he fulfilled his part of the bargain.

_-Once I save that feeble little runt I am free to do whatever I desire. Speaking of feeble little runts . . .-_

The Youko's golden eyes dropped to look at the forbidden child. Murky crimson eyes gazed up expectantly while a calloused hand was tenderly caressing Kurama's cheek. The Youko had to admit that he understood why Shuichi favored Hiei above all others. He was such a fierce and cocky demon in battle. It was ironic that he was so protective and passionate with Kurama behind closed doors.

The Youko's 'sonar' so to speak, picked up another reading of the plants unruly ki. They were planning to attack . . . NOW. Youko wrapped an arm around the petite boy's waist and leaped away to evade their 'ambush'.

Hiei had to admit he was puzzled by Kurama's sudden actions.

_-I can sense no danger here. What are you up to Kurama? You're acting so strangely- _

Kurama's feet landed gracefully on the ground. Believing that he effectively avoided the assault, Kurama stood up straight, loosing the flexibility one has when their legs are bent.

Not another second passed before Kurama's whole body was rammed from behind. He quickly switched places with the fire demon to avoid flattening Hiei against the hard cave walls.

_-Son of a bitch! Arrgh, I underestimated them. I honestly didn't think they encompassed so much power.- (A/N: the Youko is thinking this)_

The wind had been knocked out of Kurama's lungs, the act of breathing becoming difficult. His sight was adequately distorted as was his sense of sound and direction. Kurama didn't even feel the piercing pain centered around his ankles. With extreme speed, lashing vines tangled around his pale legs.

The vines held him in place by coiling so tightly around his ankles they broke skin. Kurama tried to break free of their insistent hold, but found his efforts were in vain. The ivy continued to travel up his torso, slowly devouring him. Kurama hastily knocked Hiei out of his arms, saving the fire demon from the same fate.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Hiei snapped, still having no inclination as to what was happening.

The Youko thought he heard a curse from Hiei, but his head throbbed too loudly from the impact to be sure.

Hiei wanted to yell at the Youko again for his spasmodic outburst, but when he turned around . . . he decided against it.

Hiei watched as vines continued to work they're tendrils around his arms and down his wrists. They ensnared Kurama's hands together like a pair of metal handcuffs.

Any minor wounds Hiei had were forgotten by the anger and hatred that now boiled up inside him. Hiei's cool, metal blade cut through the restraining plants and Kurama was free.

Kurama fell to his knees, groaning and gritting his teeth with pain.

"Why can't you control your own powers?" Hiei asked, perplexed. Scouting his eyes around for more plants to slay.

"This is not my doing. Those plants are not of my creation." Kurama's hoarse voice said.

Hiei recognized Kurama's voice change; it was not of the sweet, innocent Shuichi anymore, but of the cunning and deceitful Youko. Hiei was finding trouble in trusting this form, but the Youko did just rescue him from an ambush. At least he could trust the fox to be loyal in battle.

Another new presence filled Hiei's senses. It was cowardly hidden from him before, but now he could see it. He scanned the cave, trying to find the wielder of these annoying vines. A quick rotation of 180 degrees had him staring into a pair of red eyes that mirrored his own.

A chuckle sounded in his ears. It was not of anyone he knew, and was not male either.

"He's right. They're mine."

His eyes watched the woman's figure creep out from the safety of the shadows. She had scarlet eyes and mint colored skin and forest green locks of hair. Another striking detail about her was her attire . . . she had none. She was bare from head to toe, body displayed for all to see. Hiei thought she looked like some sort of genetic experiment gone wrong. Her similarities to plants were far too great to be sheer coincidence.

"I see you've met my darlings." She stared affectionately at the squirming vines coiling around her body.

His eyes never left her body, but his mind wondered off. He was more concerned about the kitsune's condition then her appearance.

"_Are you O.K?"_ Hiei asked Kurama mentally.

"_A lot of my youki is gone."_ Kurama answered back. _"I won't last much longer."_

"You there!" the female voice broke their private link, "Stop meddling with business that doesn't concern you."

Hiei's youki flared brightly. His fists dug into his palms, knuckles turning white.

"I don't need to answer to you wench!"

She uttered a distasteful grunt.

"You're threats can't scare me! Leave while you still can," She warned, gesturing a pointy nail at the weakening Youko, "I have plans for him."

"Hn," Hiei smiled his menacing grin, "Do you honestly think you stand a chance?"

"How dare you underestimate me! I'll show you I am no weakling!"

She had a gleam in her eye, something that promised a challenge.

_-That insult is going to cost him.- _

Her body started to glow with a cavernous green aura. It wrapped itself snuggly around her, twisting about like a serpent. The aura dispersed throughout the area leaving behind a heavily clouded mist; equivalent to smokescreen.

Hiei defended himself, expecting an impact, but all he felt was a gust of wind. Of all the things she could have thrown at him, he wasn't expecting such a puny excuse for an attack. He coughed lightly, the fog toxic in his throat.

"Anymore tricks you want to show me?" Hiei taunted.

Her cherry lips frowned darkly at him, "I take pity on your friend. He'll be the one paying for your mouth."

An agonizing moan came from behind Hiei.

_-Kurama!- _

Hiei swept through the tear gas searching for the Youko in distress. He spotted him just in time to see gigantic thorns burst through the cave floor and encircle Kurama from all sides. Kurama made no move to escape and allowing the thorns to move closer and closer. The thorns contracted further, squishing him into a cocoon.

_-That bitch is low. I promised myself I won't let him get captured again. Damn it!-_

Hiei used his blade to cut the thorns down, but his usual lethal sword bluntly glanced off. The only damage dwelt were some lengthy scratches on the thorn's outer skin.

"Don't bother. Your sword can't harm them." She advised with an amused smirk.

Hiei invoked his sword with dark flames, powering up his attacks. Even as he continued to slash at the oversized plants, the sword still did not penetrate. If it were not for the scorch marks, the thorns would be unmarred.

"What!" He cried, not expect his attacks would be so superficial.

"I told you," she said annoyed by his persistence, "your attacks are useless against my superior beauties."

He whirled around to face her. His eyes glared daggers. "Let him go!"

"Looks like I am the one who should be giving orders." She said with a charming smirk.

"Go to hell!"

She quirked a fine eyebrow, "You seem to have feelings for this half-demon. Why else would you be risking life and limb for him? Is he something you want?"

Hiei paused and scowled to mask his bewilderment.

"That is no concern of yours."

His reply told her everything. She knew her accusations were accurate.

"Ah, I see." She sighed knowingly as though she solved a mind-boggling riddle. "So . . ." Her lips curved into a smile once more, her eyes messaging the words 'I know your secret', ". . . you ARE his lover then?"

". . . ! . . ." Hiei's eyes widened at the unexpected question.

Her smile turned into a tooth grin when she saw his shocked expression. That was the last bit of confirmation she needed.

"You must be, the way you protect him."

"Why does that matter!" Hiei retaliated.

"It makes things more . . ." She stopped to ponder, sucking on here finger in thought. She decided on something and glared at him. ". . . Interesting."

Her fingers reached into her mess of hair and pulled two seeds. She commanded the seedlings to grow and they sprouted into full-length rose whips.

It was eerie to watch, she was summoning her minions in the same method Kurama used. Hiei felt as though he was watching a makeshift clone.

"Look familiar?"

She lashed the two whips, not at Hiei in an offensive manner but at the whips themselves.

"But wait it gets better!" The two whips intertwined, forming a sword. "Impressive isn't it?" She smiled at her own cleverness, admiring her own craftsmanship. "I call it the Sword of Thorns."

Handy work

Her eyes traveled from her impressive sword to Hiei's face, "I hope you're ready."

"You're the one slowing me down!"

Hiei dashed forward and she raised her sword high for a vertical swipe. He dodged the long sword, slipping away at the last second. Hiei was constantly blinking in and out of sight, using his speed to steer her moves in a predictable pattern.

She too was analyzing her opponent; his weaknesses, strengths, style, and all the stats in between. She swung a few times experimentally. She was studying him, trying to time her moves just right. Sure of her calculations, she settled with a horizontal attack intended to hack off his right arm.

She was positive that her sword would connect and the satisfying sound of steel colliding with flesh would be hers to enjoy.

Her flora sword met air.

"How can this be!" She roared at the black blurs flashing in out of sight.

She was utterly astounded by her error. Evening out her temper, she decided that it was time for a different approach.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it."

She raised her sword and pointed the tip in a random direction. For what she was planning, accuracy was of no importance. The thorns covering her blade sizzled at the base until the pressure was too much. The thorns launched off like missiles from a jet, locking-onto Hiei's position and streaming through the air after him. Hiei, being overconfident and arrogant, paid them no mind; he was too fast for them.

It was Hiei's turn to be wrong. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched as the thorns whizzed past his nose. Fortunately for him, the cave wall received the attack and not his snout. The thorns exploded on impact, a gush of acidic fluid sprayed into the air. Hiei protected his face with his arms and squinted his eyes.

Hiei observed as the wall was eaten away by the steaming fluid. In a twisted vision of King Midus, whatever the acid touched turned into a disgusting pile of sludge. The attack spooked Hiei enough to see the flower maiden with new respect.

_-_ _That disgusting pile of sludge could have been my dissolved body. Usually I don't fight so brainlessly._ _That damn fool Kuwabara must be rubbing off on me.-_

She placed a hand on her hip and lowered her sword in total ultimatum.

"That little technique is what I like to call Malice Poison."

She stood, waiting for her opponent to make his next move. And he did quite quickly. What better way to redeem himself after his earlier underestimation?

She turned to meet Hiei's harsh blow, using her sword as a shield. Their swords clashed together with a loud clank, their strengths challenging each other.

Hiei's brute strength wasn't enough of an advantage to surpass the woman. The two combatants almost equaled in power. The friction of their blades caused hot sparks to jump out from between them.

"Maybe now you'll take me more seriously." She stated proudly.

"Don't flatter yourself."

With a skilled flick of the wrist Hiei attacked her weapon and ended their stalemate. The sword flung out of her hands and flew through the air until it landed across the other side of the cave. She growled in anger, disliking the demoting position it put her in. Hiei slashed at her again with extreme speed.

She made an attempt to sidestep and dodge his fast movements. Most of her body escaped his sword, but her hands were not so lucky. Her hands from the wrists down were lacerated. Her purple blood flowed from her severed limbs onto the dead hands that now helplessly twitched on the ground.

Surprised by the outcome she remained glued in place, simply watching her appendages wiggle. Hiei had a satisfying smirk, and who wouldn't after dealing a blow like that?

She still had yet to look him in the eye. Her hair was draped over her face like a cascading waterfall. Hiei's smirk was washed away by what he saw next. He could see her white teeth from behind the green hair. The flower maiden was smiling broadly as a wretched laugh flowed from her lips.

"Guess it's time to stop toying with you. Most of my opponents don't make it this far, but no you. You're a rare exception." The evil laugh shrank into a giggle as she continued, "I think I might enjoy this after all."

* * *

. . . 


	4. unlocking the truth

Yo. Another chapter of action, angst, blood and gore! Yeah! Sorry no fluffy stuff, but theres blood! Don't yell at me for not adding in mushy scenes 'cuz this is MY fanfiction and it's listed under Action/Adventure so that's why there's action!

**R&R if you feel like it**

_

* * *

_

"Speech"

_-Thoughts-_

CHAPTER 4:

UNLOCKING THE TRUTH

"You were holding back?" Hiei tried to keep the alarm for this statement, but failed.

She already was quite powerful without her full strength, even though Hiei cursed himself for admitting it. If she had more power dormant within, then this was going to be a one-sided fight. Hiei didn't know if his current power level could compete with hers. She was, after all, an S-class.

"Oh, yes. This fight is far from over."

Hiei covered up his intimidation with a jibe, "Tch! That was your foolish mistake."

He watched as her vines went to work. They coiled down her biceps, stitching and clotting her bleeding limbs. They, of course, didn't stop there. The vines wormed their way into each other like a piece of patchwork, premeditated blue prints instructing them.

Soon, a brand new set of functioning hands were bestowed upon her. Her new hands failed in comparison to her original pair, they looked disfigured and inhuman.

_-Oh, shit . . . she basically has a portable surgical kit!- _

She gave him a devious smile before she plunged her hands into the rocky floor. "I should thank you! Now I am stronger than ever!"

Her hands buried underground like thirsty roots from a tree. The entire cave floor was now giant land mine.

The vines-like hands dug forcefully underground, sprouting a trail of rocks wherever they went. This made it easy for Hiei to track their movements. Two beams of rock were headed his way, but Hiei chose to stand in the center and attack them when they popped out.

Hiei's confidence level was too high for the flower maiden's liking. She was planning on brining it back down where it belonged. A cocky grin spread across the flower maiden's face as she spoke, "Just try it."

He accepted her invitation.

_-I am going for the source. I would be wasting time and energy on her bothersome hands. She's vulnerable. Her hands are locked in place and she cannot move from that spot. Her hands are the only protection she has. Though, I do have to keep a close eye on the tunneling hands beneath me. The desperate act just that, desperate. -_

Hiei flitted off, a black afterimage the only trace of his existence.

_-So you bypassed my vines and are coming to straight for me? Smart, but they are more than a match for you sweetie-_

Hiei was now in a close enough range to slay the girl.

He cocked his sword back, ready to deal the final blow. Out of nowhere, a lightning fast vine-like arm plunged out of the ground to stab him. Hiei back flipped and the root missed. It burrowed into the safety of the ground for another sneak attack.

_-What! When did her plants get so fast? Their speed has increased tenfold, almost matching mine! She even equipped them with razorblade appendages. Damn that woman! She must have mutated them somehow!-_

"Nice accessories!" Hiei said sarcastically.

"Oh, so you like them too?" Her plump lips meshed into a pleased smile.

More root-like arms hurled themselves at him. Their spike-like appendages sought to cut his fragile neck where others centered on targeting his vital organs.

Hiei was trying his hardest to doge. Right, left, behind, middle, they attacked him from all sides and angles. There was no time for him to work an attack in edge wise.

This was not good. Too much was against him now. He had to even the odds; or tilt them in his favor.

He decided to rage an all out offensive, but to do that he needed to shed some blood. Hiei purposely allowed one of the plants to pierce him. He held the plant in place, letting it stick firmly inside his flesh. He raised his sword to slice the root clean down the middle. The vine-like arm was cut in half, but to Hiei's surprise and bane, it began to mended itself back together.

_-You have got to be kidding me!-_

Hiei waited until the last blinking instant to move out of the way as another fleet of vines came after him. As they dug into the ground once more, Hiei concentrated on the watching their patterns on the surface.

_-Dammit! They're concealed too well. They don't have a youki so I can't track them that way. I can feel vibrations from under the ground but other than that I am blind. It's was almost impossible to predict when they are going to attack.- _

_Hiei instead move his eyes over to the flower maide_n. She was controlling the plants every move like a puppet master.

_-I have to take her out. If I make her uneasy by getting too close, her plants will most definitely reveal themselves. I have a plan, not a good one, but a plan.- _

Hiei sat back and waited. He was tense. This battle was risky enough with Kurama's life at stake.

Two roots shot out from in front of him and Hiei used a chunk of his sprit energy to vanquish them. Before Hiei knew it another pair of arms pinned him to the wall. They put strong pressure to keep him in place, their rough skin piercing his flesh if he resisted. Hiei squirmed around unable to break free of their stranglehold, nicking himself with deep cuts.

This was bad, one false move and he was done for.

Hiei teleported.

The arms lost hold of their prey and fumbled against the rock wall. Their weight blasted open a giant hole and the rocks overhead shimmed free. The large boulders from above crashed down on the arms, squishing them.

_-Where did he—-_

"You fell for it."

She went to turn around, but it was too late. Hiei took haste in stripping her body of arms and legs. Purple blood sprayed out from her severed limbs like an exploding fire hydrant. Her blood was literally drenching the floor in large puddles. The flower maiden collapsed on the floor, nothing left but a head and abdomen. Her vines wiggled helplessly, flopping around like a fish out of water.

"My lovely wall assassins . . . I al-almost had you." She lurched as blood traveled up her esophagus.

"Don't worry about regenerating." He unraveled the bandages sealing up the black dragon. A dark flame barrier surrounded them and her vines screamed and hissed with agony from the heat.

"My fatality misleading," She spew out more blood and she panted rigorously.

"B-but it will take more to–to defeat me." She swore.

"From my viewpoint, you're finished. You're plants have no hope of reaching us inside. They would burst into flame."

"I disagree. You forget one small detail."

Her statement was rhetorical, the thought not meant to be finished but to be solved. She waited patiently, waiting to see his reaction when he finally understood the innuendo.

"Shit!" Hiei spat.

There it was! His face dropped and turned into a ghastly pale color, the look of indecisiveness. It was so refreshing to see and she thus laughed.

Even though her wall assassins were severed off, they could still attack! He looked back to were he'd left the rotting appendages; they were gone, probably burying under his feet again.

"Still think I am lying?" She sneered.

All of a sudden the arms burst through the dirt; coming from both above and below. Hiei was not quick enough to dodge this time. The nails and razor-edges pierced through his skin. They tore gaping holes in chest, latching onto his heart and internal organs to ensure he was securely held in place. Hiei's eyes went blank as his sword clattered to the floor. A waterfall of crimson blood flowed out of Hiei's small body. He couldn't fight down the growing urge to scream. The plants tightened their grip on his fragile organs and Hiei could salvage the tiniest morsel of air. Tidal waves of excruciating pain. He thought his insides would burst from all the pressure.

"If you look closely, my plants have minds of their own. When they become separated from their host, they can act without an order from me." She enlightened.

Hiei was too zoned out to listen. Her words sounded like a record playing backwards.

Hiei looked down and saw his insides suffering. He was sure his guts would spill onto the floor if the constricting plants let go.

Blood.

He was loosing blood.

Too much of it for him to survive.

Hiei's vision was starting to become blurry and he passed out, his body unable to bear any more anguish.

"Oh, poor thing! This is only the beginning!"

She laughed evilly and commanded her plants to help her regenerate.

_-This is going to end soon, whether that pesky fire demon wishes it or not. I am going to finish it now.-_

Hiei snapped back awake after a few minutes. His eyelids slammed shut just as quickly as they opened. A fresh rush of pain reminded him of the situation he had gotten himself into.

He cracked open one eye, all that his body was capable of. The flower maiden stood there proudly, her body intact once again.

"Ah, that's better." She looked herself up and down, pleased at the results of her new arms and legs. She caught Hiei's eyes.

_-So he's still alive. Hmmm . . . I wonder . . .-_

She walked over to Hiei's dying body. Her lower chest was even with his eyes. She gripped the boy's chin and forced him to look up. Hiei made no protest.

"Before I dispose of you, would you care to see your lover one last time?"

He growled at her, or as much as a growling sound he could muster. He used the reserves of his strength to shaking her unwanted touch away.

"I didn't expect a reply. It makes no difference what you want. I am going to torture the both of you no matter what."

She gripped his chin once more and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"And besides, what good is it to die without witnessing the gruesome fate of your mate?"

She released him and looked him square in his drooping eyes. "You're going to enjoy this."

Her eyes closed in deep concentration. A wave of psychic energy flowed into her forehead as she linked her conscience with Hiei's. She projected a hologram into his mind, showing him exactly what kind of torment Kurama was going through from inside that cocoon.

The scene playing in front of him was unbearable to watch. It made his eyes sting, his stomach ill, and his merciless anger build.

Kurama was shackled by her plants, the thorns puncturing deep into his pale skin. Kurama did indeed struggle to get free, the gashes around his writs and ankles were proof enough. Small pinpricks dented his whole body, like a nurse stuck him with a thousand large needles. Blood was spilling out from the wounds, the rivulets of blood like veins. The fox-spirit was too drained form extended blood loss to fight back. The silver Youko was reduced to breathing in ragged, shaky fashion, the only way for enough oxygen to fill his lungs.

Painful blows of sorrow struck Hiei's heart. It should not turn out this way. His fox was supposed to thrash from pleasure, not from pain!

_-So this is what explicit torture feels like-_ Hiei thought.

Hiei despised himself. Never had he been so disgusted and sickened by his own existence.

_-I shouldn't have wasted so much time during the fight. I was so sure no harm would befall you, Kurama. I always thought that if something were to happen that you could handle it on your own. I . . . I was wrong. You need me as much as I need you.- _

Here Hiei was, about to die, without honor and without his love. Still a voice was telling him not to give up.

_-I will save you Kurama. I'll make it my dying wish to see him free and alive. I won't allow it to end like this!-_

The flower maiden ended her telepathic pictures and jumped back from the boy in amazement. Something primal awakened inside the fire demon.

Hiei's black fire blazed hot and vicious. The plants wrapped around him sizzled and bubbled from the heat as they were burned to a crisp. Hiei got to his feet slowly, trying not to push himself to hard. His body just got trashed to shit after all. Somehow a grin of dominance spread across his face.

The flower maiden's scrunched her face into a grimace, totally pissed off.

"Just for that I have a present for you."

She emphasized her words with Kurama's shriek of misery.

"A fatal poison is already working its way through his circulatory system."

Pain racked over Kurama's entire being, he could even feel the venom circulating inside, burning sensations caressing him in a sinister embrace. There was nothing he could do, but succumb to the inevitable. He was going to die very miserable and slow death.

"That poison will kill him in a matter of days. If he survives that long of course. But . . ."

Hiei looked at her intently, waiting for the end to her cliffhanger.

". . . there is an antidote. Too bad you won't be able to find it time!"

Her loud and evil laugh of triumph echoed off the walls.

_-Then there is still a chance! I can still save him! I'll find the antidote and he'll be alrig— . . . dead . . . He'll be dead before I even figure it out. I need to stop. I need to stop giving myself false hope. The only way to earn a few last moments with Kurama and set him free is to use my ultimate weapon.-_

Hiei focused his mind and searched out for Kurama with his thoughts.

_-Kurama . . . if you can somehow hear me now I want to tell you I am sorry. I never meant to cause you pain, but now I must. This is the only way for me to save you. So, please don't be afraid if you wake up and I am not there because . . . I love you. You, and only you, Kurama. And what I regret most in my life is never telling you how much you mean to me until now.-_

A black aura waved across Hiei's body, the cloth hiding the Jagan disintegrated away, an eerie glow of purple radiating from its core.

The shirt on his back ripped as he lifted his right arm. The dark flame scorched the cloth on his chest to ashes. The fire made the earth beneath his feet crack, a living inferno building up inside him. Having the intense preparations been made; the dragon lifted its head from his arm, detaching itself, rippling free from its wards. The dragon bared its jaws hungrily, a roar of dominance escaping his mouth.

* * *

Don't hurt me. 

There's one more chapter of angsty goodness and YES **F.I.N.A.L.L.Y** THERE WILL BE BITTERSWEET CUTENESS!


	5. Recollection

OMG! DID I JUST DO WHAT I THINK I JUST DID! DID I JUST POST THE FINAL CHAPTER?

**NOPE!** There's still maybe another chapter or so. Probably will just be a prologue though. I had you for a minuter there didn't I? (grins)

**(pretty please?) REVIEW YOU LAZY BASTARDS OR NO UPDATE FOR . . . A REALLY LONG TIME !**

* * *

"Speech" 

_-thoughts-_

CHAPTER 5:

RECOLLECTION

"Come and take the antidote from me if you can!" She bluffed pathetically.

Hiei's bangs shadowed his almond eyes and malevolence was portrayed in his deep voice, "Even if I don't kill you, there's no doubt Kurama will die. I will take my chances."

With that last caveat, he sent forth his awesome beast.

She never expected such an increase in his power, let alone a giant beast spiraling towards her. The black wholes of the dragon's eyes, the gargantuan length of its body, the carved out rows of pointy teeth, and the bottomless pit the swirled inside its mouth intimidated her to no end. She was overwhelmed with fear, too startled to even back away. She closed her eyes, awaiting the grueling death she would face. Her plants acted on their own accord, rising up from the ground and using themselves to block the attack.

The dragon collided with the barrier of plants, totaling the poor defense. A blast of energy whipped up reverberating winds, the flower maiden sailed backwards into the arms of the cave wall. She transferred every last bit of her energy to her plant shield in a desperate act of panic.

_-How can a fire demon call upon the strength of a dragon! How can he control it? There is nothing for me to do. I cannot surpass it. But at least I can still serve out my purpose and kill that kitsune. So now there is only one thing left to do. Make that fire demon suffer for all eternity without him.-_

Showing her most vibrant smile and pleasure-filled laugh she spoke, "You still don't know how to stop the poison. I'VE WON."

With those last words, she lowered her defenses and let the dragon send her into oblivion. A black rose descended slowly onto the cave floor, the remains of the flower maiden.

After all the dark fire burned out and the battlefield cleared and the wild servant returned to its master, belly sated, Hiei hit the floor of the cave with a 'thump'.

All his strength was gone. His muscles weighed a ton, even his eyelids felt like lead. Dispelling the intoxicating sway of sleep was easier said then done. It was so hard to stay awake. He forced his head to look up just in time to see Kurama unravel from his cocoon of thorns. His mind screamed at his body to move, cursed with all its might and still Hiei couldn't bring himself to move.

Kurama was only a few feet away, waiting for a prince to rescue him and ride away into the sunset. It would be great if Kurama could have a storybook ending, but Hiei couldn't offer that. He could only bequeath Kurama with drowning darkness and hollow sentiments.

He could see Kurama's agony play out in front of him like a mocking display of his selfish pride.

**_-The one thing I would risk everything to save is dying right in front of me.- _**

Hiei had to get up. He had to rise to his feet and walk to his partner's side.

He tried to get to his knees, but crashed back down on the firm ground. His arms shook/trembled with fatigue and gave out with anaerobic strain. He lifted one hand, attempting to start off less assertive, but he fell over, his one hand too weak to carry his weight.

He tried again, only this time attempting to walk on his two legs. His knees buckled, staggering forward until he caught himself.

He could feel and hear his heart pounding loudly in his head. The nerves in his body sparked and his body went numb all over. It was a bad sign; a mark of death. Hiei never lasted this long without the healing sleep taking over.

Hiei could make it, just a little further and Kurama would be within reach. One more step, just one more.

He doubled over again, slamming into a rock below. He was too weak to stand up any longer. All he was capable of doing now was to creep across the floor.And so he did.

I felt like centuries for him to move the tiniest centimeter, but finally the time came; Hiei was able to touch Kurama once more.

_-Yes-_ his mind hungrily craved, _-now I can touch Kurama's skin and feel his warmth after all this time-_

Sadly, as Hiei's hand cupped the kitsune's cheek he felt no warmth. Cold, life-less flesh took its place. Kurama's beautiful face was now scratched, bruised, and battered to its capacity. Dried blood stained his fair skin, scabbing and caking over the various gashes.

"No . . ." Hiei whispered hoarsely. "No . . . !"

Hiei felt the self-hated derision consume his being. There was no another he wished to kill more than himself. There was no way to repent or redeem himself for this acrid scar on his heart.

"I am so sorry." The words flowed from his shivering lips. It was so easy for him to let the words slide off his tongue.

Why? Why had it been so hard to say it before?

Hiei went to lightly brush Kurama's brow from the matted, bloody hair that clung to his face. The tall kitsune winched at the touch and gave a hiss of pain.

Hiei's eyes widened and he stilled his hand.

"Kur—! . . . Kurama . . . Kurama your alive!"

" . . . " Kurama made no reply. His body went back to being a silent corpse.

_-Somehow you've managed to stay alive. I don't know how the hell you did it, but I am happy. So happy that I still have some time left on this earth with you.-_

"Just hang on a little bit more." Hiei urged. His mind was still trying to fathom how miraculously lucky he was and plot out how to save his beloved.

_-I have to find the cure for the poison in his blood. Think Hiei. Think about what she said to you. 'Come and take it from me if you can.' Did that mean she had the antidote with her the whole time? **God damn it! Fuck! I destroyed her with my dragon! How am I going to . . . **–_

Just then Hiei's eyes spotted the black rose.

_-What if . . . ? No it couldn't be that easy . . . could it?–_

At that moment, a glimmer of hope bloomed inside the fire demon.

He left Kurama's side and crawled over to where the delicate flower lay. After he retrieved the parcel, he returned to his lover as fast as his body was able.

He squeezed the tangy juices out of the rose petals and into his mouth. He gently picked Kurama's head off the ground to rest on his hand. The Youko's body was completely still and limp in his grasp. Parting his tinted blue lips, Hiei kissed the fluid into the fox's mouth. He pinched the fox's nose shut so that Kurama would swallow obediently.

_-There's still a chance, a grim one, there was no guarantee it will work but what other choice do I have? Please Kurama wake up. Please let me see you before I die.-_

Kurama could feel the soothing effects of the liquid quell the nausea flowing over him. He felt his strength returning oh so slowly, his need for sleep subsiding enough to stay aware. Something warm caressed his lips, something soft and delicate. The caring gesture felt so nice after the tortuous hell he experienced. So it was natural for him to want nothing more than to return the familiar tenderness.

Hiei could feel his affections being returned and broke off the kiss. The youko opened his eyes; they focused solely on the crimson irises of Hiei.

Hiei's voice faltered. "You—you're . . .! you're awake?" Hiei said in disbelief.

Hiei didn't dare believe it was real; Kurama was on the brink of death and couldn't' come back to life.

Kurama gently caressed his lover's check as if reassuring him his presence was real. It hurt to move. Kurama's entire body felt like shards of glass pierced him from the inside.

Hiei looked away for a brief second, glancing at the crushed flower in his hand.

"I don't believe it. I-I was right. This rose was the antidote."

Kurama noticed the purple juices from the rose gathered at Hiei's mouth. He knew what Hiei had done.

Kurama intertwined their fingers together and looked back into Hiei's eyes with a loving smile.

"I still regret it . . ." Hiei choked out.

Kurama quirked a confused brow, waiting for Hiei to finish.

"you're still so hurt . . ."

Kurama could see the pain in Hiei's features. It was no wonder he was upset. Kurama was in bad shape. There was even more damage that one overlooked. Indentations from the poisonous thorns marked his body like polka-dots while gashes lined his stomach, arms and legs.

Kurama fought the pain and leaned up to Hiei's lips, only lightly brushing them. He wanted to comfort Hiei, tell him there were no grudges, resentment, or hate against him. The only thing he felt towards the fire demon was love and that's all the there will ever be.

Hiei almost sobbed seeing the kitsune ignore the fatality of his condition.

"Don't move you kitsune no baka. Do you want me to lose you?"

Kurama smiled amorously, his eyes and face regaining the color it lost, "Blood can be replaced, but not you iitoshi."

Kurama loved him that much to say . . . Hiei could not hold his tears back.

Those words broke the dam hindering Hiei's emotions. A single slid down his cheek, coalescing into a hard gem of shining black. Hiei held Kurama close, and kissed him again.

Hiei's powers had weakened sufficiently, but he started pouring what was left of his depleted youki into him. He wanted to give his fox what little solace he could; even at the stake of his own life. Hiei was ready to collapse right there on top of his partner, too exhausted to hold onto the rope of consciousness.

_-No, I must stay awake. If don't take care of Kurama . . .- _

However, induced sleep is one opponent Hiei couldn't possibly win against.

Kurama felt the body crumple boneless against his chest. He didn't mind the extra weight; it told him he was still alive. He looked at Hiei's arm. It was noticeably scorched to a blackened state. Kurama fingers lightly touched Hiei's forehead, brushing the ebony bangs out of the way. The jagan rested peacefully, tired and completely drained. Kurama held him close, fearing this was the last embrace he would receive. His hands clung desperately to the sleeping demon in his arms. His sensitive ears heard the smooth rhythm of his fire demon's heartbeat and gave him hope.

"_It's alright iitoshi, **(means beloved in jap.)** rest," Kurama whispered into Hiei's ear, "I will be strong for the both of us now."_

Perhaps there is still a chance for them to see the light of a new day . . . maybe . . .

* * *

**Well how was my approach on bitter sweetness? Did I make you cry! Or did I piss you off?Come on I want to know! Please review!**


	6. Finale

**A/N:** Without you guys supporting me I would have never finished this. Thank you so much! As a present I added a _lime_. You're most welcome! I marked where the lime begins and ends for the people who want to skip over it (don't ask me why some readers would want to). I won't delay you any longer. Read and enjoy. I hope you like the last chapter.

* * *

"Speech"

_-thoughts-_

CHAPTER 6

FINALE

"So remind me again why I AM out here?" Kuwabara disjointedly asked.

The college bound dumbskull kept his hands intertwined behind his head as he nonchalantly followed behind Yusuke. He was annoyed, jaded, and couldn't care less about their purpose for traipsing out in the Makai wilderness.

Yusuke turned to face the redhead with evident irritation, "STOP BEING SNOOTY AND HELP ME LOOK!"

Kuwabara swore Yusuke's head just inflated ten times larger than its normal size and fangs were popping out of his mouth. His best friend did have demon blood in him after all so it was plausible for such a thing to occur. Kuwabara blinked, not the least bit fazed. He'd become accustomed to his allies outbursts and they didn't seem to set him off like they used to. It was weird how just a few years ago he would find himself riled up and in Yusuke's face with a remark like that. Funny how all the things he got bent out of shape over seemed so trivial now in these days of fragile peace.

"Sheesh! Fine be that way. I was just saying that I have more important things to do then waste my time out here."

"Give me a break!" Yusuke joshed while swatting tree branches out of the way. "It's not like you were doing anything important anyway. You should thank Koenma for sending us here to search for Kurama and Hiei. Pacifier breath bailed you out of all that independent summer work for a few hours."

"Yeah I guess your right." Kuwabara chuckled gleefully. He was glad to be away from his sister Shizuru's violent pep-talks and the endless list of books and assignments lying incomplete on top of his desk. Hopefully his cat would find that paper served as a good play toy and tear them all up. It wouldn't be so bad if the fur ball tore his sis to shreds too.

"Hey Urameshi?"

"What?" The demon hybrid snapped.

"There's one thing I don't get. It's not like those two NEED us to look for them. I mean chances are they don't want to be found."

Yusuke's irritation was dulled momentarily by Kuwabara's question.

"I thought that too. But I can't help but feel a little uneasy. I can understand Hiei disappearing for weeks on end, but it's not like Kurama to everyone in the Ningenkai worried, especially his mom."

Kuwabara cracked up sniggering. He pointing his finger at Yusuke in mirth as he hunkered over, holding his stomach.

"Whoa man! Did you just have a girl moment?! You're worried?! Kieko must be rubbing off on you!"

Instantly pissed, Yusuke reproached back. "Ok let's get something straight you grade A dunce! I was the one who had to lug YOUR lazy ass outta bed because you didn't answer your phone. Oh and another thing it was rreeeeaaal cute watching your cat lick up the drool on your mouth. What's that Kuwabara you're into bestiality now? No wonder you wanted Eikichi back so badly when that demon took it hostage. Yeah, I bet you get off when she licks the peanut butter on yo—"

"Fuck you!"

Yusuke shot him a disgusted look, "Damn Kuwabara how many fetishes do you have?"

"Oh that is it!"

Kuwabara charged at him like a bull, fuming form the nose and gritting his teeth.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh? Alright, let's see how fast I can kick your ass this time!" Yusuke chortled, fists ready for action and legs prepared to spring away at any time. He was in the mood for a fight; at the very least it provide a good stress relief.

Kuwabara reared his fist back choosing to fight with his simple-minded inept strategy. Yusuke angled his head just enough for the red head's fist to ghost over his cheek and then smirked as he countered with a punch of his own. Kuwabara's head was thrown back from blow, feet leaving the ground. In the midst of this, Kuwabara's hands latched onto Yusuke's dominant arm. The carrot top regained his footing and looked back at Yusuke grinning. Yusuke recoiled his hand, but Kuwbara strengthened his grip and disabled the maneuver.

_-Don't tell me the dumb ass finally grew a brain and realized there is more to fighting then throwing punches-_

Kazuma hoisted Yusuke into the air, swinging the ebony-haired youth in a big arc overhead. Yusuke's back smashed into the ground and Kawabara tromped his foot onto the raven-haired teen's back to hold him down prostrate while redhead twisted his arm to impair movement.

"Who's the man now?!" Kuwabara cried jubilantly.

Suddenly Kuwabara's senses went haywire when an astounding demonic aura not their own hit him.

"What the—! Urameshi can you feel that?!"

Yusuke instantly stopped his resistance. A sickening feeling of dread upset his stomach as the same infernal wave passed through him. His heart lapsed and eyes void for a moment.

"Yeah, I do." Yusuke replied shakily. He only encountered such a force of energy like this from a select few of the head honchos of Makai. What or who was creating this thing? His fists clenched to reduce the nervousness clouding his calm.

Kuwabara backed off and let Yusuke get to his feet.

"I—I can't believe it. Is..is that Hiei's energy?" Kuwabara gaped and took a step back as if a rickety bridge had just collapsed in front of him.

"Hiei? Hiei's the one pumping out that kind of power? He—that's even stronger then the one he used at the tournament."

Kuwabara nodded in affirmation. "No doubt it's Hiei. But . . . there's something else there too."

"Quick let's follow it. If he's using that kind of power something big and ugly got in his way."

"Right."

The two sped away using their senses as a guiding compass through the lush forest.

* * *

Kurama awoke from the droplets of water pegging him consecutively on the forehead and groaned as he rubbed the tender flesh.

Fist and foremost, the pain and exhaustion told him he wasn't dead. Honestly he didn't have the faintest idea as to why he was still alive. Kurama knew that he said he would be strong for both of them but right now after the encumbering endeavor, he wanted to haul off and die with his precious blasphemed damnation.

_-I guess I should get a move on if we plan surviving the night. I am surprised to see that no demons has acted upon their affinity to come here with all the energy being released.-_

Kurama barely had enough strength to move his pinky finger, but he would have to exert himself like always. He delicately slipped the slumbering fire demon off his chest and laid him adjacently on his back. For a fleeting moment Kurama simply marveled at his banged up demon, admiring the short boy, finding it cute the way his mouth would open and close with each intake and exhale of breath.

The Youko wanted to see if he could stand first so that he wouldn't double over when he tried to carry Hiei. It's not like Hiei was heavy, if anything he was malnourished, but Kurama didn't trust his legs. As he rose steadily upward he found that his lower back was a tender, his joints were hammered with pain, and the other inner parts were just plain groggy and marred.

He took a few more steps to apply therapy to his insecure movements. Not entirely pleased but making due with his present status, he returned to Hiei. The kistune crouched down to snake his hands under the back of Hiei's knees and his upper back. He gingerly stood up, his own body complaining about the extra weight in his arms. He walked toward the entrance slothfully, legs feigning to give out with each stride. Suddenly his legs didn't cry wolf anymore. They collapsed and took Kurama and Hiei down with them.

_-Dammit!-_

He switched their positions so that he took primary force of the impact. Oh did it ever hurt.

Just then his furry ears perked up. He thought he heard voices. It was hard to discern over the constant static ringing in his ears, but the warped voices sounded familiar. Kurama wasn't taking any chances. Acting quickly, he scooted across the floor, dragging Hiei along with him into the shadows. He set Hiei down behind a rampart of stalagmites, a relatively safe place, and moved himself into a more obvious spot. Whoever was headed for the cave would undoubtedly spot Kurama first. That's when he would make his last stand. If Kurama failed to kill the new arrival or arrivals, with any luck he would satisfy them enough that they would leave Hiei alone until he finished recovering.

So Kurama situated himself near the entrance and waited, pretending to be dead; which wasn't hard.

The sounds, not quite words, grew nearer; louder.

-They're coming.-

He gripped the tiny seed closer.

* * *

"Hey look over there! You see it?" Kuwabara directed with a finger.

"Looks like a cave. That is were all the spirit energy was coming from isn't it?"

"Pretty sure. It's weird though, now I can't sense a thing."

The former spirit detectives made their way over to the overgrowth of vegetation hiding the grotto.

"I'd say were in the right place." Yusuke said.

"What makes you say that?" Kuwabara asked dubiously.

"Look at the vines," The raven-haired spirit detective fingered the leafy tendrils, they've been flourishing for ages, but they were cut down most likely by a sword."

"You think it was Hiei?" Kuwabara mussed.

"There's only one way to be sure. C'mon on then let's check this baby out."

Each boy gingerly made their way inside, eyes unaccustomed to the multitude of darkness. Their pupils dialed and they spotted a bloody body with dirty, threadbare robes lying on the rocky floor.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"That Bastard! He'd better be alive!"

Yusuke rushed to help the fox boy only to have a rose whip cut into his red jacket and tear the flesh off his shoulder. If he didn't dodge the weapon it would have hit a more critical spot, say his jugular. Yusuke backed up and raised his hands in defense, trying to cool the Youko down.

"Hey, take it easy man! It's me Yusuke! We're here to help you!"

"Yusuke?" Kurama's crackled voice asked.

"The one and only." Yusuke gave him a big grin, showing off his mouthful of teeth, and posed boastfully.

Kurama smiled and aimed his pointy fingernail somewhere off in the shadowy distance. "Hiei . . . help" Kurama's yellow eyes went blank and he sank to the ground.

"Kurama!" Yusuke bent down to check the boy, "Kuwabara I'll take care of him. Go look for Hiei."

"K."

Kuwabara jogged up to the spot Kurama had designated and found Hiei propped up against a stalagmite. Kazuma was cautious to touch him at first. He half expected Hiei to draw his sword and slice his head off, but he probably would have done so already.

_-He must be recharging or something-_

He picked up the fire demon and draped him over his shoulder. He and walked back to Yusuke.

"Neither of them look in too good of shape. Let's hurry and take them to Genkai's temple." Yusuke suggested.

Kuwabara's eyes scanned over Kurama took on contemplative expression. Both of them were too far-gone in his opinion. He knew his precious ice maiden in and out, character and limits. He deemed this level of healing too big of a job for her.

He turned his beady eyes at Yusuke and said sadly, "I don't think Yukina can heal them both; not with the condition their in."

"Then we need to get them to Koenma."

Both teens made an expedite trip back to Spirit World on high hopes that they could stitch the two back together.

* * *

Koenma was at his desk, discussing some business matter with his grim reaper when a very disgruntled Yusuke and Kuwabara stormed into his office.

"Where do you want these two?" Yusuke averred.

"Oh, look at them Koenma sama!" Botan exclaimed, feeling the deepest of sympathy for the battered demon pair.

Koenma rested his chin on his clasped hands and closed his eyes.

"So I was right to be suspicious. I knew something fishy was going on and Kurama is just the type of person that's too selfless to ask for any assistance."

"Yeah, yeah you were right all along. We know. Just get these guys some help will ya?" Yusuke pleaded dolefully.

"Sorry Yusuke, but I can't."

"What?! whadaya mean 'can't'? YOU were the one who issued this stupid assignment and now your not going to help them at all?!" Yusuke spat with askance.

Botan was surprised and disappointed at the demigod's response too. "Surely we must do something." She urged.

Koenma was not deterred. "Like I said there's nothing we can do. You're going to have to take it up with someone else."

"Who?"

"I hear Mukuro is quite advanced in medical breakthroughs. Why don't you take them there?"

To Yusuke it sounded like the prince had thought about his 'suggestion' beforehand. He didn't know what type of game Koenma thought this was but he wasn't playing!

_-Man I would really like to make him eat that pacifier right now!-_

Botan noticed the growing tension and immediately took control of the situation.

"Now, now boys this isn't the time for everyone to break out into a fight. Kurama and Hiei need treatment A.S.A.P. Come; I'll escort you to Mukuros'."

* * *

Kurama awoke delirious inside a green tank. A cluster of bubbles floated up near the bundle of wires and tubes above him as he breathed. His eyes blinked unsure of what realm he was in. Was he alive and in the Human World? Finally dead? In between?

A wavy silhouette appeared on the glass.

Was this visitor a man? Or was it a woman? Was he/she friend or foe? human or demon? The figure traveled to a blind spot and Kurama could no longer follow it with his eyes. He tried to move but the circuit to his body had been severed. If only he could twist his neck around to see.

There was a series of buzzes clicking sounds, buttons being pressed perhaps. He felt something needlelike injected through the back of his head and a knock out shock followed. His eyes fluttered closed. It was dark again.

* * *

When Kurama awoke a second time, he found himself lying in a luxurious bed with snow white linen sheets that matched the rooms' four walls. Old Victorian style furnishings sat starkly against the pale paint.

_- Well this is a nice change of scenery. Whoa … wait one damn minute! I am in a bed. I have no idea where I am. Don't fucking tell me Karasu escaped the deepest pits of hell and decided to make me his one man brothel for revenge. –_

Kurama shook that unsightly demon out of mind.

_-No, no Karasu is long gone. You saw him die with your own eyes. Get a grip. -_

"Finally awake, I see."

Kurama's jumped and held his breath. At that moment Kurama thought he heard Karasu sadistic undertones scurry in his eardrum, but in was in fact another. Ironic as it may seem, he was not expecting to hear Hiei's voice.

A welcoming relief took the place of Kurama's overactive fears.

The Koormie wore nothing but his trousers and colorless bandages around his shins and arms.

"Where are we?"

"Spirit World."

Hiei sighed and his crossed arms drooped to his side. "I guess you want an explanation huh?"

"If it's not to much too much to ask."

"Yusuke and the other idiot found us and brought us here."

"That's right, I remember seeing Yusuke before everything went black."

"There's more. It seems Koenma didn't have the means to restore us. Instead, we were taken to Mukuros and she more or less agreed to 'take good care of us'. When I awoke the doctors informed me that the antidote I gave you slows the body's natural healing process. Because of that you've been recovering for over a month."

"Oh."

Kurama had no idea it had been that long. It felt more like a day had past; 2 weeks tops.

_-So that time I woke up inside that regeneration tank … it was real.-_

Hiei stared to a far corner of the room in shame. He had tried to look his lover in the eye, but he felt too unworthy.

_-Maybe if I done things differently, if I had been there sooner, Kurama wouldn't have been so damaged.-_

Hiei's fists clenched.

_-If nothing else, I at least deserve to know what the hell was going on inside that cave.-_

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"Tell you?" The foxed piped, not entirely sure what subject he fire demon was addressing.

A snarl gathered in Hiei's throat.

_-Damn fox and his evasiveness.-_

"Why did you run off to Demon World to fight that fight that woman alone!"

Kurama sighed exasperatingly, looking worn all of a sudden.

"Are you sure you want to hear the whole story, cover to cover?"

Too high-strung, Hiei chose not to respond.

Kurama sighed in acquiescence.

"Long ago when I was just a fox kit, a gargantuan dog demon came into our home slaughtered my pack. My parents ran away to a forest far from our home as did the others who made it out alive. We found a new home and lived on with just each other. It was peaceful."

"Then one day when we were in the middle of a game, my parents began to act strangely. When I asked what was going on all they told me was to be quiet. The looks on their faces had me scared. My father told me and my mother to run and hide someplace safe."

"We did just that inside a hollow tree. When my father did not return I began to worry. I asked if he was going to be ok and my mother said monsters were coming and that they'd gobble me up if I so much as mewled. I didn't say another word."

"Suddenly, footsteps made the ground quake. I looked to see that the dog demon had returned to kill us. I closed my eyes and buried my head into my mother's fur, wishing the demon would leave."

"I heard a cry and opened my eyes. I saw my father engaged in battle with the dog demon. He died protecting us."

"My mother turned to me in her grief and said 'Listen to me Kurama. You must go to the primordial forest of innocence(1) and never leave. You will be safe there.' And then she left to join my father in death."

"I felt alone. I thought that I should ask the dog demon to kill me too so I could be with my family and friends again. But I heard my mother's last words again."

"The place was exactly how she instructed it to be: safe."

"Several years later, some mediocre demon poachers were just outside of the forest. It was rare get outsiders. Fascinated and seduced by curiosity, I left the forest to spy on them."

"It didn't take them long to trace my scent. I hate to admit it, but it's my fault for being so nosy and foolish."

"I can still see their conniving eyes gleaming at me as they snuck closer. They smiled falsely and promised they wouldn't hurt me as long as I didn't run. Lies. I knew if they caught me I'd be made into a trophy or worse, enslaved. I wasn't so aloof that I didn't know the hefty sum of money our kind brought in."

"It's not like I could fight them and win. We silver fox's don't have very many skills contrary to what many believe. Our demon and spirit energies are so minuscule they're hardly worth mentioning. We have to hone our skills through intense training, as you do. Please keep this a secret."

"I remember them chasing me, how scared I was. I think I might have cried."

"Soon after, I stumbled upon a dying maiden. I was perturbed at first, I even thought about running away, but I stayed. Her daunting ivy eyes stared at me and I stared right back. She began to speak and I listened to every raspy word. She told me her name was Cornelia. She said her life had been unjustly purloined from her and she refused to die such an unfulfilled death."

"I could hear my pursuer's approaches quite clearly. But I couldn't find it in myself to move. I had the feeling my Fate rested within her."

"She asked me for my help. I almost laughed. I was just a child with nothing to offer."

"She must've read my face because she smiled and told me I was wrong. Those words caged me. Cornelia said that if I allowed her to slumber deep within me she would bestow her powers unto me and use as I saw fit."

"I agreed."

"She smiled at me and before I knew it her nails burrowed inside my stomach, pushing apart my flesh to make room for herself. It felt like I was being stuffed and that my seams would rip."

"I was on my hands and knees gasping for breath when the poachers reached me. They simply laughed and mocked my ineptitude. As soon as one of them touched me I had them impaled with bamboo."

"I looked at their mutilated corpses and then at my hands … I was helpless no more."

"From that day on I always thought I made the right choice and I still do. But up until recently I discovered she was growing inside, becoming more powerful throughout all those years right under my nose. I thought it was best that no one knew she existed. That's why I resolved to take care of her myself. But as you already know, she proved to be little more then I could handle."

Kurama sat on the edge of the bed restlessly flexing his fingers.

"And—?"

"And?" Kurama clenched his fists, shaking his head and laughed painfully. "That's it there's no more to say."

"You're missing something very important."

"I am? And what pray tell would that be?"

Kurama was interested to hear what Hiei had to input. And had the fire demon's tone changed? It almost sounded … playful.

Without warning, Hiei vanished and reappeared with his knees straddling Kurama's hips. He learned in close to Kurama's human ear and whispered with a deep voice that always supplied Kurama with an appreciative shiver.

"You forgot the part where you let me fuck you as a reward for rescuing you."

Hiei hoped his deranged sense of humor would distract Kurama from the torments of the past. It did.

Kurama's eyes brightened almost as much as they broadened. A smile graced his fox's lips. It was refreshing to hear Hiei say such vulgar things.

Kurama reached up and twirled a piece of Hiei's frayed hair in his fingers.

"Hiei how is it that you can make all my pain go away?"

The fox sounded serious yet philosophical.

Hiei's eyes lost all sharpness and his lips tilted into a cross between a smile and a smirk.

"I learned it from you."

Kurama's hand fell form Hiei's bangs and a gape of shock over took Kurama's face. He looked afraid. A transparent tear rolled down Kurama's cheek. Hiei did not receive the reaction he expected. Did he say the wrong thing?

"Kurama?"

Hiei was distraught by the sight of his saddened beloved. He quickly pulled Kurama into a tight hug, guiding the kitsune's head into the curves of his neck and shoulder. Consolation and comfort wasn't one of his strong points, but Hiei was desperate to erase Kurama's countenance of melancholy.

"Are you alright?"

A pause.

"Kurama answer me."

Ever since his destiny had intertwined with the hanyou in his arms he had to cope with vaguely foreign emotions he'd thought he had evicted ages ago. The swells of worry battling inside his head, the need of companionship, the yearning, the love, it was beyond his expertise. It was best for him to remain apathetic and avoid dealing with the emotions all together. Otherwise he resorted to violence, rage, and flight to solve the problem. But Hiei couldn't run now. His fox needed him. And because of that, Hiei was loosing an emotional war with himself. The deeper Kurama sunk into a gloom the more he patronized himself for his inability to bring Kurama happiness.

"Hiei?"

Hiei let go and looked at the fox's face with great unease. He silently pleaded with the fox not to let his episode of upset progress. If it did Hiei would burst into a fit of hate.

"Do you mean that? Are you saying that you…?"

Hiei's eyes grew heavy with realization. Everything fit into place. He tilted the kitsune's face. The bemused kitsune blinked, more tears retracing the steps of their ancestors.

"Didn't you hear me before? I love you."

Hiei traced the salty trail with his tongue, kissing the notch of his feral eyes. He wiped away the combined moisture with his thumb.

There was still a lingering 'something' in Kurama's eyes. It irritated Hiei and he wanted to get rid of it. He cupped the fox's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I am so happy. You said you loved me. I don't get to hear it very often."

"Kurama you put to much value on words. Words are so fickle, there's no way to tell if there hollow or true. Actions speak so much louder, I must have shown my love for you a thousand times over."

Kurama hugged him back, nuzzling his bare shoulder.

"Hiei?"

The youko's voice had taken a different shape, the sweetness gone and replaced by a ripe seductive tone.

"Hm?"

"You said actions speak better than words right? So how 'bout I show you how much I love you?"

The Youko's tongue flicked across the fire apparition's neck, wetting his soon to be sweaty skin.

Hiei laughed.

"Looks like your feeling better."

Kurama's long nails skimmed the waistline of the black fabric.

"I'll recover faster if I strip you of these."

**LIME STARTS**

With a flick of his claws, Kurama disposed of the trousers and excessive amount of albino belts the fire apparition was dead set on wearing. Hiei didn't protest.

Milky skin stretched across Hiei's small, defined diaphragm and Kurama thanked the gods that he was the one to own such marvelous treasure.

"Hiei I've missed you." Kurama breathed longingly onto his bald chest. He plotted kisses along his neck, tracing the protrusion of his Adams apple before continuing downward to his areolas. His mouth didn't visit the aureoles for long, knowing not much pleasure arose from such a spot. Oh, no he sought a more erogenous zone to tamper with. He followed Hiei's body down, hands smoothing. Kurama's cool breath blew over regions of flesh and then a patch of ebony pubic hair before he reached Hiei's twitching cock.

Hiei had to resist the loving touches. There was now way he would allow Kurama to be the aggressor after all that sufferance he endured. Hiei did not want Kurama injuring himself further.

Hiei pushed Kurama lightly down on the bed so that their positions swapped. He learned over and pressed his forehead against his partners.

"Kurama…"

Hiei's hands gripped his ruby hair painfully and trembled with emotion.

"I nearly lost you … you—you've been hurt long enough. Stop putting everyone in front of yourself and be selfish for once. "

Hiei's distress was clear as day in the eyes of the Youko. Kurama wanted to tell him that everything was alright, that he was feeling fine, but Hiei would have no objection.

"But hi—"

Hiei silenced him with a firm kiss, tongue plundering his mouth of its unique flavor. Kurama's words were lost and before he knew it, he too was exploring the hollows of his partner's mouth. Rushes of heat coursed though his loins as his tongue brushed against the hardness of his teeth and the waxen gums.

Hiei brushed himself fleetingly against his lover's taunt arousal. Kurama purred his approval and his hips rose up to meet the others, claws gripping hiei's flanks to draw him in closer.

Hiei's crafty fingers undid the white sash Kurama wore, careful not to harm the bandaged abs.

Foreplay would be saved for a later time. Both of them had been deprived of sex and the faster they reached copulation the better.

Hiei's hands worked k's sensitive cock while his tongue scrawled wet paths along his thighs.

Kurama spread his legs, inviting him in. Hiei dexterously slipped in a lubricated finger, reducing the inevitable pain. It had been so long since their last coupling that Kurama didn't think he could last much longer.

"Hiei ..."

Kurama's tightened. Hiei knew Kurama's release was soon to follow and replaced his hand with his mouth to engulf the member.

The peak of pleasure spiked Kurama's senses into conflagration. He came in the fire demons mouth and hiei sucked greedily, tongue probing the slit, pace accelerating, hands messaging his scrotum for the maximum high. Kurama gasped at the amplified stimuli and thrashed his head; dignity beaten.

"aahhh … ohhhnnn Hi—Hiei! unnn!"

Hiei looked down with reddened lips, sweat collecting at his brow as he smirked at the youkos reaction. The lean body beneath him was shuddering and racked with pleasure. He worked Kurama's entrance still, waiting until the muscles were prepared to vice his cock. He kissed Kurama and bit at his lobe; flooding the trenches of his ear with saliva.

"Kurama can you lay on your stomach?"

Kurama nodded, unable to formulate words. Hiei removed his fingers and weight to allow kurama mobility.

Kurama stretched himself out like a cat, legs spread wide, and butt raised slightly. Hiei positioned himelf between Kurama's legs and steadied his member in one hand while the other gripped Kuramas hip. Spreading his partner's buttocks apart, Hiei inserted the crown. The crevasse of muscles straggled him promptly and Hiei had to catch his breath before continuing. Considerate of his partner's discomfort; he gradually slid in, delaying his pace when he felt Kurama tense.

Kurama clenched the sheets to stifle his moans of half pleasure half pain. It had been awhile since his body experienced the savory invasion, but it was all the more willing to get reacquainted.

Hiei took slow and leisurely thrusts, tongue nipping and kissing the ridges of Kurama's vanilla-colored back. Hiei was all too aware of the scars marring his beloved's skin; each one symbolizing yet another failure. He wished all of them would disappear.

When he felt Kurama loosen up, he established a jack hammering cadence. Kurama felt his lover hit his prostate with each penetrating thrust, feeding his own blood-oozed member for the second time. Hiei's hand reached around to tease his precum stained penis; calloused palms sliding against his flesh, delightful friction adding to the warmth. Kurama was so close he could feel the heightening prickles of orgasm.

**LIME ENDS**

"Hiei!"

"Kurama!"

For once they felt bliss eddy around them instead of the all-too familiar curse of pain.

It didn't matter to them if they were forced to fight a life of battles. Every hardship and lesion was worth it as long as they could engage in this passing utopia they found within themselves.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Boton took it upon herself to check up on the hanyou pair every so often just to see if everything was in ship-shop shape. Today was one of those days. She had reached the outside of their shared room and noticed the door was uncommonly closed. She carefully opened it just enough to poke her scarlet eye through the crack. What she saw was an erotic scene that matched rated XXX adult films and of course made a blush creep on to her cheeks.

_-Oh, my. Perhaps I should have knocked first? -_

Presuming their activities were substantial proof that they had sufficiently recovered, she retracted herself away from the scene. She pulled the door shut courteously and silently so that they didn't know of her intruding presence. She tiptoed away from the door only to bump into a teenage version of Koenma. She squeaked in alarm and her turquoise hair rose just as gravity-defying as Hiei's.

She regained her composure and tried to act innocent. She laughed sheepishly and waved her hand dismissively as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh Koenma-sama I didn't know you were there."

The prince looked at her skeptically. He was accustomed to her affinity with meddle some deeds and he had the feeling she had been up to one. Whatever incident she may have committed, he decided it would be best for it to remain anonymous.

"How are they doing?" He asked her casually.

"Oh," Boton replied informally, "I think they'll be just fine."

She reassured him with a cheerful smile.

Koenma smiled all-knowingly through his pacifier.

_-Boton sure does have a nice set of kitty ears and whiskers-_

Together they walked through the long corridor back to the havoc-stricken office.

* * *

1. The primordial forest of innocence is an imaginary place where only pure spirits may enter. This forest, to my knowledge does not really exist or does it have any mythological backing. At least it shouldn't because it came straight from my head. (c) me.

And there you have it. My first ever multi chapter fic finally complete!! I feel accomplished and proud. I want to thank all you loyal r&r's who stuck with me and gave me such inspiring comments. (sprinkles love on you). If it's not too much trouble, could you please tell me your opinion on it? It means so much. Thx again!

Story completed: 10/29/2006 12:04 PM


End file.
